1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to martial arts focus training apparatus and in particular to apparatus for supporting boards to be struck and broken by a practitioner and a wall mount for such apparatus to permit rotary, pivotal, and vertical positioning of same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of martial arts, a common focus training exercise is that of board breaking. A martial arts performer will utilize a hand, elbow, or foot to strike a blow to a board or a stack of boards and break same.
Various ways and means have been devised for holding the boards during striking. For example, the boards are held by individuals assisting the performer who hold the boards between them.
To overcome the obvious safety risks involved in manual holding of the boards themselves, various apparatus have been devised. Such apparatus are still lacking in safety, expensive and somewhat cumbersome to manufacture, not readily adapted to wall mounting, and when so mounted, limited in the positions in which the board may be presented to a practitioner.